Simply Rose
by McflyMcfly
Summary: Rose just wants to simply get through school, on with her life and way from the problems of home life and fame. Her friends have other plans for her. As they try to break her out of her shell, will they take it too far? Will she go off the deep end? Who going to really get hurt in the end? What means is it going to take to get good 'ole Rosie back?
1. Chapter 1: Porked

Simply Rose.

The wind brushed harshly against my face, the cool mist of the lake floated around me. Nervously, I smoothed down my hair praying my anti-frizz potion did its job. My stomach was in knots as I stood out in the warm, end of summer night with him. He stared down at me with his molten silver eyes in-capturing my very soul. The moon shone brightly on his blonde hair swiped off to the side of his face. His lips parted slightly as his tongue ran over them. A passion I had felt since 4th year bubbled up at the surface of my face making me as Rosie as my name. His long fingered hands cupped my face bringing me closer to him. I was sure he could feel the heat radiating off me as my blood boiled beneath my skin with lust. My heartbeat quickened at the realization that this was it. This was the moment it was finally going to happen. After years of pining I was going to get my chance. Our heads inched closer together. His breath warmed my flushed face more. His breath smelling of spearmint chewing gum. Our lips only inches apart. My stomach knots pulled tighter. A loud ringing noise filled the air. He started drifting darker and darker. He called me softly but got louder as he was being swallowed into the black abyss I desperately tried to reach for him but it was too late he was gone. Almost as quickly as he was taken a new bright light took over my vision, then suddenly, I was awake. Albeit with a bit of drool if I am not mistaken on the side of my mouth- attractive Rose.

I open eyes to the dark cocoon of my arms, hoping to Merlin that no one noticed. Falling asleep in class was not something I, Rose Weasley did. No, I was always wide wake taking note after note. At the end of the class I could probably re teach it. I took so many notes. You don' t get to be top of the class without being so studious. I don't even know how sleep happen to come over me. Stupid, Stupid, Stupid ROSE!

I peak my head up over my arms and my cheeks flush Weasley red as notice a pair of smoldering gray eyes staring into mine. The exact same pair from my steamily dream. Though they were not looking deeply into my soul as they were in my dream. Merlin, my dream...I can feel my face beats even more red if that were possible.

"Hi," I barely stutter out.

"Morning, Sugar." He winks at me. "Have a good sleep?"

My insides melt to the floor. He called me sugar, the way that word rolls off his tongue. Merlin. I open my mouth to say something but nothing comes out.

He seems put off by my absence of response, "Don't worry, No noticed you were out." He tells me parting words before leaving me alone at my desk in an empty classroom.

As it appeared class had ended. I grab my things together head out the door as fast as I can. How could I act so thick. He must think I am completely mental. Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!

I continued slightly cursing myself as I made my way down to the Great Hall for lunch.

"Whoa there, thunderbolt. What has you in a tizzy?' I turn to face my best friend, Lacy Newhart. "You don't even want to know." I shake my head in deep embarrassment.

"What'd you do? Flash your knickers to the entire class?" She teased.

My hands ran nervously down my backside checking my skirt was indeed in place. "No, Why?" It was, thank Merlin.

She sighed shaking her head at me, making her raven locks shimmer in the dim light "We need to get food in you." she the proceeded to drag me the rest of the way towards the great hall.

I was not altogether thrilled at showing my face in the Great Hall. I had just completely embarrassed myself in class in front of the most attractive boy in the school. It may not seem like the most embarrassing thing to happen but I am Rose Weasley- Daughter of the great Hermione Granger. It will not due for me to caught falling asleep in class. Especially by the only student that has even a dream of beating in any subject. Scorpius Malfoy.

Yes, Malfoy of the reformed death-eaters, ex-kisser of Voldemort's shiny backside family. Although, the family has reformed, his mother and father have done incredibly important work in making healing potions. It also doesn't hurt that he happens incredibly smart, friendly, and attractive. Oh Merlin is her attractive. Like I need to change my panties now, attractive. If he wasn't a Malfoy he would be the complete package. Sadly, he is 100% off limits, as my father can't get over the whole death eater background.. Not that it matters. He would not never see in anyway of than Albus' brainy cousin.

"Earth to Weasley!" Lacy was snapping her fingers in front of me.

"Uh, Huh?" I blink at her bringing her back into focus.

"You went off the deep end again. I swear you have the attention of a goldfish." Lacy shook her head. Going off into my own world has been a problem with my since I was little girl.

The Great Hall was loud and packed as per usual for lunchtime. Lacy and I took our seat along the long Gryffindor table. The menu was cold cut sandwiches and soup. I piled my plate with a bit of everything, my stomach was running on empty.

"It's really unfair how much you can eat without the gaining an inch." Lacy pouted the same saying over again as she had every meal since 3rd year.

"Going on again about the famous Weasley stomach?" A voice said from behind us.

Lacy let out a horribly high pitched squeal as my cousin, Albus walked up to our table. I turn to to say hi, but they were already sucking face. One of the downfalls your cousin and best friend being together is you have to deal ungodly amounts of them snogging. So I did what any good friend would do. I threw a cracker from my soup at them. "Oi, get a room."

After about the minute the couple split. "You know, Rose you really need someone in your life. A good song could do you some good. " Lacy explained.

"Maybe even more…" I heard Albus mumble.

I chose to ignore him. "Lace, I do not need a good snog you lot just need to tone down on the PDA the whole school does not need to see your and my cousin fornication rituals at the meal table."

"Oh that just proves it. Who says fornication other than nan." Albus laughed.

"What are we all talking about?" Another voice piped into the conversation. A voice I knew all to well. My Weasley red flushed my face yet again. Of course, where ever Al is Scorpius is not far behind.

"Discussing how, Rose here needs to get porked." My cousin Lily's voice came from behind me.

My face deepened, "Lily that is not at all what we are talking about. You weren't even in the conversation." My voice came out pitches higher due to my embarrassment.

"I think I may be able to help with that." Scorpius mentioned off-handedly. Could today possibly get any worst?

**A/N: First off thank you all for taking the time to read my story. It means so much to me that you even got this far. There are two things I would like to share with you. **

**1. I just want to let you know I am the mother of two beautiful boys. A two year old and 1 month old. They take complete priority in my life. I will finish this story and I have it all mapped out in my head, however, it might take time for me to crank out the chapters. I hope you can understand. Reviews as always help the writer (me) find the motivation to type out the next story so each review helps.**

**Secondly, I am pretty horrible at grammar and let's all be thankful that I have spell check. I love writing but I just not that great at it. This is something I know, understand, and am willing to seek help with. So if anyone is at all interested at betta-ing for me it would be much appreciated. **

**Again thank you for your time. **

**Much Love, **

**McflyMcfly.**


	2. Chapter 2: White Washed

The embarrassment of Scorpius thinking I needed help getting man was the absolute worst. Seriously, someone Avada Kadava me right now. Not that he was completely off base. I never had an official official boyfriend. When I was five there was an old neighbor muggle that had "married" me after we saw a wedding on the TV. His older sister had officiated the ceremony. Not that anyone would count that as real boyfriend experience.

"This is what we will do. We going to have a get together over break. I'll throw together a kickback for the coming of the new year. That is sure get Rosie here some good- What was the word you used Lily?" Scorpius turned to my younger cousin.

"A good porking." Lily replied with a wide smile. Seriously death, come find me now!

Lacy let out another high pitched squeal reminding me slightly of a pig, "Perfect."

"Does anyone care to know how I feel?" I interjected.

"No!" They all chorused together.

"Well you are going to hear it regardless. I do not need the help with anyone of you. I can find my love interest on my own." I said hotly.

"A love interest is not the point. We are talking about getting you laid." Lacy said with a devious smile.

"Lacy is right, Sugar." Scorpius placed his long fingered hand on my shoulder. His touched burned my skin with lust. If there anyone I wanted to get 'porked' by it was him. I could not, however, let him know this fact. Even though, I can just imagine being bent over this table hearing call me Sugar. The scenes unfolded in my minds eye made me visibly shiver. When I finally snapped out of my thoughts, I was saved the remainder of the conversation by the bell alerting us to our next class.

Throughout the rest of the day all Lacy could bother talking about was Scorpius' kickback. I on the other hand focused my free time thoughts on Scorpius himself, much like I did everyday. I could not help how much I was in lust of him. Thank Merlin, I inherited my mother's work ethic or I would be dreaming of him none stop.

At dinner I spent my meal staring over at the Slytherin table, watching as he ate and joked with Albus. Merlin, I was a creep. Lacy didn't seem to take much notice as she blabbed on about the latest gossip going around the school. Adding the appropriate. "No, she didn't", "I can't believe what I am hearing." and the ever popular, "Merlin!" I kept her in the dark, that I was not paying attention in the slightest. Idle gossip was not really my thing. Unless it had to do with Scorpius of course.

The weeks went on without much excitement. Our days at Hogwarts were really quite mundane. Although, I thank our lucky stars we never had a year like our parents went through it was still be nice for a little excitement in our lives.

Soon the snow was falling, blanketing our school in beautiful white powder. Winter was my favorite, I loved winter clothes, fire places, soup, and cozy snuggles. Not that I had anyone to snuggle with, a thought that was ever pressing on my mind. Even more so as I stand out in the cold.

"Watch it Rose!' Lacy scream in jovial voice as a snow ball whooshed past me hitting the bushes that were next to me. I looked to see who the offender was, it was none other than my cousin Albus.

"You little bugger! I'll get you for that.!" I yell over at him. With fear written on his face Albus grabbed Lacy for cover and ran for it. While I bent over to grab a snowball in retort. But before I could grab enough snow, I was being tossed to ground.

I closed my eyes tight as my body hit the a thud. Before I opened my eyes, I felt a warm breath cover my face smelling of warm cinnamon, "You might not want to bend so low while wearing that skirt outside, So one might get ideas." I open my eyes to find cool gray ones looking into mine. Scorpius' face was so close our noses were almost touching.

"And what kind of ideas could that be? I am just wearing the required uniform." I said in a coy voice I didn't even know I possessed.

His knee leaned in between my legs, "I you can figure that out." he leaned in closer to me digging his knee further on me. I swallowed harshly loosing the short lived confidence I had found. I could feel sweat beading on me in the freezing weather. This was the closet I had even been to Scorpius and most intimate and exposing position I had ever been in. I didn't know what to do or say, so I just laid there like a dead fish. He on the other was steady and confident staring straight in to my eyes.

I searched his eyes trying to find the meaning of this, why was he doing this. Not that minded.

"WHITE WASH!" Albus and Lacy yelled as they toppled on top of Scorpius and I covering us in freezing cold snow.

I am going to kill them.

**A/N: Sorry it has taken me nearly two months for this short chapter, but you can't say I didn't warn you. Anyways, i hope you like this latest installment. Please Review!**

**McFly**


End file.
